


Como fuego y gasolina (Y el cuerpo a quemar)

by EnochianLullabies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sangre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochianLullabies/pseuds/EnochianLullabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia y Stiles son los únicos integrantes de una de las bandas más peligrosas de Estados Unidos.<br/>Stiles jamás había cuestionado (demasiado) ninguna de las ordenes de su jefa hasta que ella decidió comprar a uno de los asesinos más conocidos, Derek Hale, para que se uniera a su banda.<br/>¿El único problema (por el momento)? Su paradero es desconocido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El capricho de Lydia.

Aquello sin duda estaba manchando más de lo que le habría gustado.

-Sabes cómo va a acabar esto, solo puedes hacer que acabe antes.

-¿Es lo qué te gustaría a ti, eh?

No podía soportarlo, otro listillo. Si Lydia no le hubiese dado órdenes estrictas de no matarle hasta que no consiguiese la información, haría horas que hubiese acabado con él.

Se sacudió la mano y la sangre le manchó un poco más el traje, se quejó con un chasquido de lengua que resonó por toda la sala, sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta (que, por cierto, estaba arruinada) y se lo colocó entre los labios con un gesto que hubiese llevado al orgasmo a más de la mitad de la población de los Estados Unidos, no lo encendió.

-Vamos a ver, campeón- le escupió las palabras en la cara-, lo que te he hecho hasta ahora ha sido solo el principio.

Tenía las manos pegajosas, podía unir los dedos y al separarlos la sangre los seguía uniendo por hilos o incluso sabanas, se acercó al hombre y se limpió en su chaqueta.

Abrió los ojos de forma algo exagerada y enarcó las cejas, se rascó bajo el labio al otro lado del cigarro. Le dio la espalda buscando un mechero en la chaqueta, tampoco llevaba uno en los pantalones. Aquel día (o noche) no estaba yendo bien.

-¿Tienes fuego?- preguntó girando solo la cabeza, el secuestrado, por supuesto, no dijo nada- Ser amable no cuesta tanto como vosotros, los franceses, creéis- le espetó.

Se acercó de nuevo y le sacó un encendedor del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, por fin, se encendió el cigarrillo.

-Mira, vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Tú me dices lo que quiero y yo no mato a tu familia justo después de acabar contigo- No hubo respuesta-, y lo de familia incluyen a Beatrice y su hijita, que _para nada_ es hija tuya- remarco las palabras con un movimiento exagerado de manos hasta para su acostumbrada forma de hablar y sonrió cuando vio como el hombre perdía la compostura y su expresión se rompía.

Hasta los agentes de la ley acaban rindiéndose ante él. Hermoso.

-¡No sé donde está!

Bien, esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, él no quería hacerlo, de verdad que no, pero le había puesto los nervios de punta, todo hombre tiene un límite de paciencia, y el suyo había sido rebasado hacía una media de dos horas.

Sacó la pistola del cinturón y le pegó un tiro en la cabeza, aquello era asqueroso, odiaba la sangre y los trozos de cráneo y le fascinaba, un poco, pero sobre todo le entraban ganas de desmayarse. No, la sangre no le gustaba.

-Pero qué asco dios mío- murmuró con mala cara dirigiéndose al hombre muerto.

Cogió el cuchillo de la mesita y se apresuró a empezar el trabajo antes de que Lydia llegase, ya iba a echarle la bronca por matar al poli, pero si además no tenía el cuerpo perfectamente oculto a su vuelta, bueno, se la cargaría.  

El procedimiento era simple, adiós a las huellas dactilares, arrancar los dientes, separar las partes del cuerpo, embolsar, rociar con gasolina y quemar. Tirar todo lo que quedase al precioso _Loire, et voila._

 

Aquel hombre era idiota, era todo lo que Lydia podía pensar, solo había necesitado enseñarle la pierna para acceder a tener una cita privada con ella. Los hombres se vendían con tanta facilidad, se reiría si no tuviese que mantener la cara angelical que estaba haciendo que se le durmiesen las mejillas.

El despacho era grande, eso le daría problemas si no se tratase de ella, casi antes de entrar ya sabía dónde tenía que buscar para encontrar primero la agenda de contactos “secretos” y después, el dinero. Puede que no fuese el objetivo, pero Stiles agradecería la paga extra, a ese chico le encantaba derrochar y a ella le encantaba que derrochase, así que todo estaba bien.

Mientras el director general de la cárcel creía que estaba ligando con ella y ganándose un puesto seguro en su cama, Lydia ya sabía el cajón exacto donde se ocultaba la agenda, y también sabía donde encontraría un par de llaves de la cárcel, aunque no las fuese a necesitar.

A los diez minutos estaban desnudándose, bueno _él_ estaba desnudándose, ella estaba metiéndose en el bolsillo del forro de su escandaloso abrigo los contactos, contraseñas y nombres claves que él guardaba en el bajo fondo del cajón secreto del escritorio de caoba.

Antes de salir había conseguido, además, un par de collares, unos pendientes de diamantes y medio millón de dólares, todo robado, todo imposible de denunciar a la policía. Le encantaban los jefes de cárceles corruptos, eran tan facilones.

A la salida le guiñó el ojo a la secretaria mientras se ponía el collar robado en sus narices, aunque posiblemente ella estuviese más atenta al dato de que Lydia iba solo en lencería y levemente tapada con el abrigo sin abrochar.

Al salir a la calle el aire de las nueve de la noche le hizo sentir algo de frió, pero la satisfacción de una tarea perfectamente completada no le dejó darse cuenta. Caminó haciendo ruido con sus tacones que la hacían estar lo más cerca que jamás estaría del cielo, pasó por un pequeño café ya cerrado, desayunarían allí al día siguiente, se lo habían ganado.

A esas alturas Stiles ya debía de haber matado a aquel guardia, su paciencia era tan, tan, pequeña. Si se acercaba por el Loira seguramente lo encontraría tirando lo que no se hubiese quemado.

Pero estaba cansada, había sido un día ajetreado y había tenido que esperar una hora a que la cogieran en el salón de belleza.

Lo mejor sería que volviese a aquel piso franco, que mientras estuviesen en Francia llamarían casa, y pusiera los pies en agua caliente, incluso podría leer algún libro y tomarse un té caliente. Le dio un pequeño escalofrío solo de pensarlo.

Cuando llegó a casa Stiles todavía no había vuelto, así que su suposición se confirmó sola. Solo esperaba que no se metiese en ningún lio por el camino, sabía que era demasiado listo para eso, pero siempre se preocupaba.

Metió los pies en agua caliente como había pensado de camino y el gemido de gozo debió ser escuchado por todos los vecinos del edificio.

Sacó la lista de contactos, tachó al guardia que a estas alturas tenía un apartamento en el fondo del Loira y siguió leyendo. Tachó a la otra guardia, se habían encargado de ella la semana anterior y no sabía nada, la verdad es que había sido una pérdida de tiempo.  
Se sorprendió al leer el nombre de la secretaria, había oído a su jefe llamarla mientras estaba en el despacho. Y por lo visto si alguien sabía dónde estaba tenía que ser ella.

Se durmió antes de que Stiles llegase.

 

Stiles se despertó con la sensación de que iba a estallarle la cabeza, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de la razón. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y el Sol le daba directamente en la cara, se podrían haber frito huevos en sus mejillas.

Se levanto a cerrarlas y encontró una nota colgada con un alfiler en ellas.

Era de Lydia, tenía que ir a la oficina de Regnault a las doce en punto. Miró el reloj, solo eran las once, tenía tiempo. La posdata rezaba “Acuérdate de venir armado”

Stiles se sintió ofendido, él siempre iba armado, lo de aquella vez solo había sido un despiste y Lydia tenía que dejar de tenérselo en cuenta. Bastante se machacaba él solo diariamente.

Se dio una ducha y se sentó a desayunar en calzoncillos, un par de tostadas y un vaso de whisky, la leche le sentaba mal por las mañanas. Se vistió tranquilamente, fue a ponerse la chaqueta del último día y recordó que había tenido que quemarla y tirar sus restos al río. Casi sintió la necesidad de llorar.

Cuando estuvo vestido salió del apartamento echando la cerradura de seguridad. No es como si la poli fuese a encontrar algo más que una cama sin hacer y platos sucios si entraban, pero era mejor que no entrasen.

Fue caminando hasta la oficina, porque tenía tiempo y no le apetecía que su coche quedase registrado en ninguna base de datos si al final moría alguien en ese edificio.

Al llegar vio a Lydia hablando con la secretaria y él se desconcentró por un segundo. ¿Por qué no estaba hablando con Regnault?

Bien, así que debía haber conseguido su lista de contactos. Y aquella mujer debía ser algo más que la secretaria. Eso era lo que tenía sentido, o eso, o le había gustado a Lydia, en tal caso no necesitaría su presencia, por lo que Stiles se arriesgaría con lo primero.

-Stiles- le saludo con una sonrisa gigante de aquellas que usaba cuando intentaba no tener que sacar las armas.

-Lydia- respondió él abriendo las manos y levantando los brazos un poco, casi como si estuviese sorprendido de verla, como si todo eso no estuviese planeado, intentando no parecer muy sospechoso.

-Esta es Beatrice.

Beatrice, el nombre resonó en su cabeza, aquello tenía bastante sentido, debería haber caído antes ¿Cómo no habían caído antes? Estaban perdiendo facultades, tenían que acabar con aquel maldito capricho de Lydia cuanto antes y empezar algo nuevo antes de que se oxidasen.

-Encantado, Beatrice- dijo dándole un par de besos con una sonrisa exagerada, ocultar cosas seguía sin dársele muy bien.

Pasaron al despacho de su jefe que, _oportunamente_ , no había llegado todavía y antes de que se diese cuenta Beatrice estaba teniendo un trío con los delincuentes más buscados de los Estados Unidos. ¿Podrían haber conseguido la información sin llegar a eso? Sí, por supuesto, pero ¿por qué iban a perder la oportunidad de acostarse con una preciosa francesa de pelo castaño ondulado y ojos color miel?

Después de aquello llevarla al almacén perdido de la mano de dios que no habían alquilado fue relativamente fácil.

Ella no quiso hablar, y no lo hizo, no hasta que no sacaron el tema de su hija. Al fin y al cabo la familia es lo más importante para la mayoría de la gente. ¿El resto? Suele caer al mencionar una elevada suma de dinero que no llegan a ver nunca o, los que tienen algo más de corazón, la protección sobre algún amigo.

-Los italianos. Lo tienen los italianos.

Lydia le sonrió y le dio un beso antes de dispararle en el corazón. Le hubiese gustado no tener que hacerlo, pero no podía arriesgarse, la verdad es que le había dado un poco igual, se olvidaría de ella antes de salir por la puerta de aquel lugar. Stiles se encargaría de acabar con las pruebas, para algo era el criminólogo forense, o para ello había estudiado.

Bien, aquello cambiaba los planes, Italia, siempre querían haber ido a Italia, aquella era una buenísima escusa, así que se pondrían en marcha, sería un viaje algo largo, pero los habían tenido peores y por lo menos no necesitaban coger un avión, no tener que usar un aeropuerto era siempre bien recibido.

 

Cuando llegaron a Italia pensaron que aquello sería mucho más difícil, pero resultó que la línea de contactos de Regnault se extendía directamente hasta uno de los puntos clave, mejor dicho _el_ punto clave: Fantina.

Ella llevaba la gran mafia que estaban buscando y en cuento Lydia empezó a hablar con ella supo porque, podía competir con ella en intelecto, pero sería mucho mejor si no tenían que llegar a eso.

Se sentaron a cada lado de un escritorio y Fantina le ofreció una copa de vino, el mejor de su bodega, había dicho, Lydia la aceptó pero no tomó un solo trago, nadie cae ya en un truco tan viejo.

El cabello moreno sin llegar a ser negro de la capo caía sobre el escritorio, Lydia pensó que no le molestaría verla desnuda con esas hebras azabache tapando sus pechos y perdió el ritmo de la conversación por un segundo, se centró de nuevo.

Stiles estaba en la puerta del despacho, al lado de un tío que parecía intimidante solo por su presencia.

-Bonitos músculos ¿Cuántas horas diarias?- Acompañó la pregunta con un guiño y una pequeña sonrisa, intentando que la tensión se relajase lo suficiente como para poder respirar. El silencio le ponía tan incomodo.

El hombre no respondió, Stiles murmuro un “bien” y bajó la cabeza intentando esconderse por si decidía acabar respondiendo con un puñetazo.

Pensó en llamar a Scott para tener algo que hacer mientras esperaba, así, por lo menos, se olvidaría un poco de que estaba en uno de los edificios más importantes de la mafia italiana justo al lado del que podía ser el hombre más guapo y peligroso que había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo; pero no llamó a su amigo, ser un traficante en México es lo suficientemente complicado como para que te llamen por estupideces, como solía hacer Stiles seis o siete veces por semana.

En el despacho el ambiente no era mucho mejor.

-Esto son ochocientos mil por él- dijo Lydia con la cara de poker que llevaba practicando desde niña.

-¿Sabes cuánto dinero es capaz de conseguir él en un día? El doble de esto.

-Stiles puede conseguir el triple- replicó Lydia-. No estoy buscando un genio del juego, Fantina. Ya tengo uno- aclaró-. Estoy buscando un asesino más. Y ninguno vale más de esto.

Las palabras de Fantina no llegaron a salir de su boca. Trozos de pared volaban por el cielo como si se tratase de aviones de papel, la lámpara había caído al suelo y los cristales de la ventana había atravesado los cuadros de la pared de enfrente, además de varias partes de sus cuerpos. Stiles entró en la habitación corriendo, su forma de correr era de por sí ridícula, pero aquella le hizo tanta gracia a Lydia que si no notase sus costillas rotas y cristales perforando su piel se hubiese echado a reír.

El otro hombre también entró, pero no pudo hacer nada por Fantina.

-¡Vamos! ¡Si no sales de aquí vas a morir tú también!- le gritó Stiles en la puerta, pero él no se movió- ¿Estás sordo? ¡Ella está muerta!- la desesperación se marcaba en cada una de sus palabras y la gesticulación que las acompañaba, su boca se abría en exceso y la mano que no sujetaba a Lydia no paraba de moverse señalándole la puerta.

A Lydia eso le fascinaba, Stiles tenía una moral tan compleja, podía matar sin piedad y hasta le había visto disfrutando de alguna tortura, pero a veces hacía cosas así casi como si tuviese un poco de corazón. Pero jamás había llegado a arriesgar la vida por un total desconocido, no, eso era propio de Scott.

Sin embargo aquella vez sí se arriesgo, era casi como si estuviese intentando compensar lo de aquella noche. Dejó a Lydia apoyada contra lo que quedaba de la pared y rezó porque esa fuese la única bomba, entró corriendo a por él y casi lo tuvo que sacar a rastras, claro que si no hubiese puesto de su parte no hubiesen conseguido salir ninguno de los dos.

Volvió a coger a Lydia y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron del edificio.

A la salida el robo de un coche cualquiera quedó disimulado para los policías por aquello de tener que rescatar a todas las posibles víctimas del edificio.

Echó a Lydia en los asientos traseros, ordenó al otro que se sentara de copiloto y empezó a conducir, dejando atrás la mayoría de sirenas aunque momentáneamente alguna ambulancia se cruzaba con ellos.

Le hablaba a Lydia y le pedía que resistiese, si tan solo pudiese parar una de aquellas ambulancias.

Cuando llegó al piso franco Stiles se dio cuenta de que sus habilidades de forense eran solo parcialmente útiles en los vivos.

-Déjame ayudar- habló de repente el hombre.

-¿Eres médico?- frunció las cejas y su boca se quedó levemente abierta.

-No, pero he curado cosas peores.

-Claro, la mafia italiana es muy caritativa.- asintió cruzándose de brazos, recordó, tarde, que sus manos estaban manchadas aún de la sangre de Lydia.

-¿Prefieres verla morir?- dijo mirándole por primera vez a los ojos. Stiles decidió que no quería que eso volviese a pasar.

Después de que cada uno volviese a mirar más allá de los ojos del otro Stiles se apartó e hizo caso a las órdenes que él le iba dando, tras la peor hora de toda su vida Lydia quedo más o menos estable y ellos salieron para dejarla descansar un poco.

Stiles se encendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció otro a él.

-No.

-Mejor, solo me quedan dos- murmuró- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Derek.

-¿Derek Hale? ¿Eres el capullo que íbamos a buscar?- se apartó un poco de su lado.

-¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?

Stiles sintió que debía haberle dejado en la explosión, su vida acababa de complicarse un cincuenta y tres coma sesenta y dos por ciento más, aproximadamente.

-Yo soy Stilinski.

-¿De nombre?

-De apellido.- respondió tras encenderse el cigarrillo y volver a tener que recordar, por las malas, que, en efecto, la sangre no se volatiliza sola.

Derek no preguntó nada más. Ni se movió un solo centímetro, estaba en guardia, esperando a que en cualquier momento Stiles intentase matarle, o a que la poli llegase, o que lo que quedase vivo de la mafia les hubiese seguido el rastro.

Y no se equivoco demasiado, antes de que Stiles se acabase el cigarrillo la policía llamó a la puerta. Stiles no se lo podía creer, era la primera vez que les seguían hasta uno de los pisos francos y tenía que ser precisamente el día en el que Lydia casi moría.

-Por atrás- masculló apagando el cigarro en la pared- Cogeré a Lydia, sígueme.

-Soy más fuerte, la cogeré yo.

-Una mierda.

 Fue la frase más seria y segura que Derek había oído de Stiles en las horas que llevaban juntos. Se había preguntado si la fama que lo precedía, de asesino frío y perro leal, era cierta, ahora empezaba a sospechar que nunca debió haber dudado.

Fin de la discusión, Stiles no permitiría que un completo desconocido, no, peor, un conocido por ser parte de la mafia Italiana, por ser el asesino más letal y sigiloso de la mafia italiana, tocase a Lydia sin que ella lo permitiese explícitamente.

Se escurrieron por la escalera de incendios justo antes de que la poli tirase la puerta abajo, se metieron en él coche de Stiles y salieron de allí cagando hostias.

La policía les siguió durante más de un cuarto de hora hasta que Stiles pudo perderlos, aquello no les había pasado nunca antes. Bien, estaba decidido, iban a volver a los Estado Unidos, allí la poli ni siquiera se esforzaba.

-Hale.- llamó Stiles, todavía al volante.

-Stiles.

-¡Por qué me llamas por el nombre!- le gritó quitando la vista un segundo de la carretera y las manos del volante abriéndolas y cerrándolas en cuestión de milisegundos en el aire. Vaya, esos dedos eran largos.

-Porque llamarte por el apellido es ridículo.

-¡Queda más profesional!- Era desesperante, sería un gran asesino, pero era desesperante.

-Stiles ¿Puedes centrarte?- Le llamó la atención Lydia desde atrás.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Stiles.

-He estado mejor ¿A dónde vamos?

-Lejos de todo lo relacionado con Italia.

Nadie volvió a hablar en un buen rato, Stiles puso en marcha la radio y metió uno de sus discos, Derek le miró mal pero él no iba a ponerse a discutir gustos en música en aquel momento, así que decidió no decir nada, tampoco preguntó como Derek sabía su nombre, posiblemente él también tuviese una “familla” entre los delincuentes, y eso le gustaba.

A la media hora el silencio todavía no se sentía demasiado pesado, no cuando las voces de su cabeza estaban hablando tan alto. Ojala pudiese echarse un lingotazo de vodka para hacerlas callar. Ojala pudiese tirar a Derek del coche y recuperar a Lydia como copiloto.

Aquella maldita tarea les había hecho más mal que bien.

Pensándolo mejor un trago de vodka no podía hacer tanto mal ¿Verdad?  
Derek le fulminó con solo enarcar las cejas, era como si le acabase de leer el pensamiento. Su vida se había vuelto un sesenta y tres coma dos por ciento más aburrida, podría soportarlo mientras Derek siguiese estando tan bueno.

 


	2. Più

-Mal tiempo, ¿Verdad?

La voz de Lydia se perdió en el sonido de la lluvia, el paraguas rojo la marcaba como un punto precioso en el mapa gris que era aquella ciudad de Alemania.

- _Entschuldigung, ich verstehe das nicht._

_-Ich brauche deine hilfe-_ Pronunció Lydia perfectamente _-,_ _Kann ich dein Telefon benutzen?-_ preguntó _\- Bitte_ \- añadió al darse cuenta de que un poco de amabilidad le ayudaría.

_-Ja._

La joven sacó el teléfono de su chaqueta y se lo tendió a Lydia, ella marcó los números como si le fuese la vida en ello, cosa que en parte era verdad.

-¡Se puede saber dónde estás, Stiles!

Por supuesto al otro lado de la línea no había nadie, así que el mensaje quedó grabado en el contestador y Lydia muy sonriente devolvió el móvil.

-Danke sehr- la otra mujer solo asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

Lydia se quedó apoyada en la barandilla del rio junto a ella.

Para saber la respuesta a dónde se encontraba Stiles había que volver atrás unas cinco horas, y un par de discusiones.

-¡Vamos! Es algo pequeño-dijo- y divertido- añadió recalcando la palabra.- ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

-Non.

-¡Lydia no se enterara!

Llevaban tres semanas sin hacer nada mientras Lydia se recuperaba, no es que Stiles no quisiera que Lydia volviese a estar en plena forma, pero llevaban tres semanas en Alemania sin salir del piso franco más que a la compra ¡A la compra! Ahora eran delincuentes internacionales, por qué narices no iban a dar un golpe (aunque fuese uno pequeño) en Alemania.

-Mira, Derek- dijo casi escupiéndole el nombre, Derek había conseguido que dejase de actuar “como un estúpido” y eso le disgustaba-, atracamos la joyería, escapamos, le traemos a Lydia un par de joyas nuevas y así hacemos algo.

-Mira, Stiles- su gesto fue mucho más pronunciado, haciéndole la burla- de donde yo vengo no arriesgamos nuestra libertad por un par de joyas.

-¡Vienes de Beacon Hills! ¡Cómo yo!

-Llevo media vida en Italia. _Anche_ , no le debo nada a Lydia.

-¡Le debes la vida!

-¡Ella me la debe a mí!

Ambos callaron. Stiles bajó la cabeza y Derek la mantuvo alta, intimidando como siempre, su única defensa ahora que sabía que Stiles le sobrepasaba en sarcasmo.

-Entonces hazlo por ti- dijo Stiles a los dos segundos.

-Stiles- era una discusión de dos horas resumida en una única palabra.

-¡Vamos!  Te tienes que estar muriendo del aburrimiento. Y no sé tú, pero yo creo que en algún momento te cansaras también de mirarme como si me fueras a matar. Así que ¿por qué no dejar de hacer “como si” y en vez pones mi vida en riesgo de verdad?

A la media hora estaban planeándolo todo, si algo tenía Stiles eso era labia.

No parecía nada difícil, entrarían a las nueve, hora de apertura, poco después los joyeros se distraerían con la llegada de aquel carísimo y dificilísimo de robar par de pendientes  y Stiles utilizaría ese momento para conectarse a las cámaras desde el móvil, a partir de allí comenzaba la diversión.

A las nueve y dos minutos llegaron allí mientras paseaban _casualmente,_ entraron por la puerta, hablando sobre otras cosas, véase, el mal tiempo que hacía y como iba a romper a llover.

- _Wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?_

-Lo siento, no hablamos alemán.

-¿Turistas?

- _Ja_ \- respondió Derek con una sonrisa que Stiles no sabía que alguien como él, y concretamente _él_ , pudiese tener.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- dijo el hombrecillo con repetidos tropiezos.

-De momento solo estamos mirando.

-¿Ehe ring? ¿Boda?-pregunto con una sonrisa que le cruzó la cara

-Ja- respondieron los dos a la vez, la tapadera les había llegado sola.

Se quedaron por ahí un par de minutos, al final el hombre les convenció para que viesen un par de sus anillos y su actitud poco amorosa quedó perfectamente enmascarada ante la forma de ser alemana. Aún así seguro que el hombre había visto parejas menos cariñosas, después de todo, todos sabemos cuándo se recurre a una joyería.

Bajo la fachada de buen hombre de aquel _buen hombre,_ tan solo se veían más buenas intenciones. Incluso les habló de su familia, era como si supiera que ellos eran ladrones, claro que lo que él no sabía era que su familia y sus aportaciones a orfanatos les daba igual. Puede que Stiles estuviese a punto de dar media vuelta después de que les hablase de su hija más pequeña, pero ¿cómo iba a hacer eso? No podía después de haber llevado a Derek hasta ahí a regañadientes, además si se echaba atrás Derek tendría la escusa perfecta para amargarle la existencia, un poco más.

A las nueve y catorce el joyero pidió disculpas y fue a atender aquello tan importante, les pidió que por favor esperasen allí.

Stiles sacó su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que todo lo que hiciese podía ser grabado por las cámaras que vigilaban cada rincón de la tienda. Pensó rápido, para que no quedase demasiado sospechoso y abrió una de sus aplicaciones de minijuegos.

Derek se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo y se acercó un poco más a él.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó al oído.

-Las putas cámaras graban toda la tienda, es demasiado pequeña- se quejó-. Espera. Quédate así un segundo- Se giró de frente a él y escondió el teléfono entre los dos-, abrázame.

En menos de un segundo Stiles cambió del minijuego al programa necesario, aquello no servía en sitios grandes, pero era suficiente para aquella joyería.

Antes de medio minuto lo había conseguido, se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Derek. Solo tenía que pulsar un botón y todas las cámaras se desactivarían durante tres minutos sin dar aviso a la policía.

Siguieron haciéndose los interesados por los anillos, lo cual era en gran medida verdad, y se dieron un par de vueltas más por la tienda señalando esto y aquello y marcando con gestos secretos lo que de verdad valía la pena.

Cuando el tendero volvió ellos se disculparon y dijeron que volverían más tarde, salieron, se dieron una vuelta, esperaron a que entrasen más clientes y hasta se sentaron a tomarse un café.

-¿Has visto ese anillo? Hasta me casaría contigo si me lo regalases.

-Era una baratija.

-Lo sé. Pero era una baratija preciosa- replicó Stiles.

Se terminaron el café y el que fue el primer desayuno que no incluía alcohol para Stiles desde hacía tres o cuatro años y volvieron a la tienda, esta vez armados.

Nadie salió herido, aunque el joyero se dio el susto de su vida, no se llevaron demasiado, solo lo que podían cargar, salieron de la tienda corriendo y a mitad de camino iban riéndose como idiotas, se escondieron en un callejón.

La risa todavía llenaba el ambiente como una burbuja a su alrededor. Se apoyaron contra la pared y Derek pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Stiles, quien suspiraba como si nunca hubiese corrido.

-¡Feliz aniversario, cariño!- se burló Derek.

-¡Oye, ha quedado muy bien cuando lo he dicho!

Se miraron por un segundo y volvieron a romper a carcajadas como idiotas.

-Mira, hasta tengo un regalo- dijo Stiles, cuando pudo recuperar el habla, y le puso un collar, horrible, de perlas a Derek.

Derek estuvo a punto de volver a reírse, pero entonces la cara de Stiles se puso seria, se quedaron mirando por un segundo y se besaron con un beso que pareció más una prueba que otra cosa y tras él Derek sujetó por la nuca a Stiles y le dio otro, y después se dieron uno más, uno como el que se dan los futbolistas al marcar el gol de la victoria, uno de esos cargados de adrenalina, pasión y que no significan nada.

Y antes de que pudiesen decir nada o antes de que la risa volviese a atacarles escucharon una sirena y salieron de allí pitando.

Al llegar a casa dejaron el “botín” sobre la mesa y Stiles descubrió que Lydia le había llamado, posiblemente mientras estaban corriendo hacía el callejón.

Derek pidió ser el primero en meterse a la ducha y Stiles mientras tanto aprovechó para llamar a Lydia, todavía respiraba aceleradamente, todavía sentía la adrenalina corriendo por las venas, pero en cuanto Lydia cogió el teléfono se sintió todavía mejor, no se hubiese perdonado que le hubiese pasado algo.

-¡Stiles!

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué teléfono es este?

-No pasa nada, me había preocupado, no estabais ninguno, creía que la ma…, los antiguos compañeros de Derek, nos habían encontrado.

-Estamos bien.

-El teléfono es de una alemana muy mona.

-Qué bien, ¿Robado o prestado?

-Ambas. Estoy tomando un café, volveré a casa luego, si me apetece.

-Lydia…- Lydia colgó.

Se acercó a la mesa y se puso a mirar todas las piezas, después se tiró al sofá y se dio cuenta de que el anillo que le había gustado no estaba en aquel montón, suspiró resignado.

Antes de que le diese tiempo a entrar a la ducha llegó Lydia y se montó un remolino de discusiones encadenadas en el piso.

A los veinte minutos Stiles había salido a tomarse algo, aunque solo fuese medio día, por el camino se dio cuenta de que Derek y él se habían besado y dio gracias por que el alcohol fuese purificante.

De vuelta se encontró con una mujer que mostro bastante interés en él y él lo abría mostrado en ella si no le hubiese dado malas vibraciones desde el principio.

-Mira, lo siento, me tengo que ir.

- _So chi sei_.

En cuanto Stiles escuchó algo en italiano le faltó tiempo para correr al apartamento, eso sí, dando un rodeo por si las moscas.

-¡Derek!- gritó nada más entrar.

Y debió de cortar una acalorada discusión con Lydia, porque él se le giró con los ojos prácticamente inyectados en sangre y ella tenía pinta de ir a dispararle en cualquier momento, aquella no parecía tan buena compra al final.

Pero no era momento para pensar en eso, estaban en peligro.

-¡Qué significa so si sei o algo así!

-Stiles, relájate- ordenó Derek, pero por supuesto el chico no se calmó, levantó las manos como hacía antes de ir a soltar uno de sus largos y parcialmente ciertos argumentos así que Derek se apresuró a responder- Sé quién eres, significa sé quién eres.

-Yo diría que significa estamos jodidos- aclaró Lydia-, se han acabado nuestras vacaciones en Alemania.

-¿Esos italianos piensan seguirnos por todo el globo o?

-Debería quedarme aquí y volver con ellos, después de todo eso es lo que quieren.

-¡Y una mierda!- espetó Stiles.

-Me has salido muy caro- dijo Lydia con la voz ya completamente tranquila- no pienso devolverte como si tuvieses una marca de fábrica, lo siento- sentenció caminando ya hacia la puerta.

Stiles se fijó en que llevaba uno de los collares que habían robado, así que la discusión que habían tenido no era por ello, tampoco tuvo tiempo para pensar nada más porque antes de que se diese cuenta estaba al volante del coche y conducía a toda velocidad (dentro de lo permitido por la ley) por una autopista alemana.

No sabía a dónde iban, solo sabía que se iban, tal vez volviesen a Francia, España también era un buen lugar desde el que volver a los Estados Unidos. El destino no importaba, lo importante era huir lo más lejos posible del lugar de salida.

Lydia se estaba cambiando de ropa en el asiento trasero y Derek acababa de meter el disco de Stiles en la radio, la carretera estaba básicamente despejada y aquello parecía un semi- sueño, lo cual Stiles todavía no sabía si le gustaba.

Un par de días más tarde estaban en un casino español, iban a vaciarlo todo lo que pudiesen, llenarse los bolsillos sin parecer sospechosos y volar hasta Las Vegas a jugar en uno de verdad, como regalo de cumpleaños para Stiles.

El vestido malva de Lydia le llegaba por las rodillas, pero tenía una cola que lo hacía parecer el triple de elegante y caro, era pomposo y tenía un escote sugerente que enseñaba lo justo para distraer a los más inútiles en el poker, estaba ceñido por un cinturón negro y decorado con un par de joyas simples pero más caras que lo que tenían en todo el casino, o por lo menos eso parecía.

Stiles llevaba un traje azul, casi eléctrico, que le hacía destacar al lado del traje negro de Derek, él, por supuesto, no llevaba corbata, bajo la chaqueta llevaba una camisa blanca y lo combinaba con su sonrisa picaresca y unos zapatos marrones.

El traje de Derek, era negro y clásico, lo que no era para nada sinónimo de aburrido, llevaba unas gafas de sol que se había quitado en cuanto habían entrado por la puerta del casino y que había dejado un par de segundos apoyadas en su cabeza, era el complemento perfecto para Stiles y juntos eran la combinación perfecta tras Lydia.

Estaban sentados a la ruleta, Stiles estaba jugando, mejor dicho _ganando_ , tenían técnicas para que aquello les costase mucho menos, pero ver a Stiles sonreír así al saberse más listo que los demás jugadores no tenía precio.

Lydia se apartó y se fue a jugar al Black Jack.

Un cuarto de hora después Derek y Stiles estaban jugando al poker, el uno enfrente del otro, como si no hubiese más jugadores en esa mesa, sabiéndose los únicos rivales justos, poco a poco la mesa se fue vaciando y los nuevos contrincantes no se atrevían a entrar al juego, antes de que se diesen cuenta la partida era, en realidad, de uno contra uno, y ni siquiera la banca parecía participar.

Todo tipo de tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y la típica cara de poker se había sustituido por una sonrisa que cruzaba la cara de ambos. El dinero que se jugaba cada vez era mayor y eso no parecía importarle a nadie, era un pequeño duelo de titanes, y era lo más divertido que Stiles y Derek habían hecho desde el atraco a la joyería alemana.

La imagen de Stiles humedeciéndose los labios se había grabado en el subconsciente de Derek y por mucho que intentase pensar en otra cosa cada vez que cerraba los ojos no podía más que verle moviendo su mano hacia su entrepierna mientras contaba disimuladamente las cartas.

Aquello debía contar como trampa, Derek tenía que estar haciéndolo adrede. Sonreía de vez en cuando, incluso parecía que le guiñaba el ojo cuando recibía alguna carta buena, ¿por qué haría algo así? Las posibilidades de que Derek ganase eran de un treinta y dos por ciento sin comas, sin embargo jugaba como si fueran de un noventa por ciento y aquello estaba poniendo muy nervioso a Stiles, entre otras cosas.

Cuando la partida acabó no importó quien había ganado ni las copas que cada uno hubiese tomado y el tiempo hasta que llegaron al ascensor del hotel que había encima del casino pareció una eternidad.

No había nadie allí, pero si lo hubiese habido tampoco hubiese cambiado nada. Derek y Stiles se quedaron el uno frente al otro, mirándose directamente, casi desafiantes. Derek levantó una mano pero fue Stiles el que dio el paso hacia él. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. La mano de Derek estaba en la cabeza de Stiles, jugando con su pelo, haciendo que él chico moviese la cabeza como Derek quería que lo hiciese. Stiles no tuvo que alzarse mucho para llegar a sus labios, sus manos se apoyaron en los hombros de Derek y después en su cara, sintió l barba de un par de días raspándole las palmas y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Se rozaron los labios como si fuese la primera vez y las manos de Stiles cayeron de nuevo a los hombros de Derek quien había puesto su otra mano en la cara de Stiles. Después de un par de pequeños besos Derek se cansó, dio un paso y coló una de sus piernas entre las de Stiles, le empujó contra la pared del ascensor que acababa de pitar para avisar de que llegaban a la primera planta. Derek apoyó la mano contra la pared y el beso hizo que la cabeza de Stiles chocase contra ella como el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando el beso acabó y la lengua de Derek volvió a su sitio Stiles le mordió el labio, estirándolo un poco, impidiéndole que se alejase, pidiendo otro beso más.

Los dos debieron de dar gracias por tener una habitación ya rentada porque si no, hasta la mañana, siguiente no se hubiesen arrepentido de hacerlo en el ascensor, el trayecto hasta la quinta planta se hizo más corto que nunca.

Antes de llegar a la habitación las chaquetas de los trajes ya eran cosa de la historia y fueron lo primero en caer al suelo. Aquello de que cada uno tuviese su habitación individual estaba bastante bien y que además las camas fuesen dobles era aún mejor.

La camisa de Derek fue lo siguiente en caer y Stiles se dio cuenta de que ese hombre tenía músculos desarrollados que él no sabía que existían, lo cual le _fascinó_.

Volvieron a besarse y antes de que se diese cuenta estaba en la cama y, dios mío, las manos de Derek tenían que estar marcándose en su piel. Le desabotonó la camisa y empezó a besarle el cuello y Stiles cerró los ojos.

Solo deseaba que aquello no acabase allí, porque si no iba a tener que matar a mucha gente para recobrar la compostura. Escuchó su cinturón desabrocharse y grito un pequeño “aleluya” interno. Sus parpados seguían cerrados y la boca de Derek estaba ahora por su pecho, y a cada movimiento que hacía sus ojos hacían un pequeño movimiento y sus cejas daban un pequeño salto y cada vez que Derek dejaba algún beso sobre su piel su cara volvía a mostrar una expresión de sorpresa, como si no se lo esperara.

La misma que puso cuando volvió a besarle, la misma que había puesto antes y seguramente la misma que ponía (y pondría) siempre que recibía un beso.

Tras ello abrió los ojos y decidió que el cinturón de Derek también tenía que salir de escena y a ser posible sus pantalones y ropa interior (porque Derek parecía de los que llevaban ropa interior) también.

Y aunque ninguno se acordaba del poker, al día siguiente Stiles se haría cargo de recordárselo lo máximo posible a Derek. Aquella era la primera vez que creerse más listo de lo que era o ser más listo de lo que se creía había hecho que Stiles se llevase a alguien a la cama, y por él podía repetirse.

La política de “condones en todas las habitaciones” no estaba presente en ese hotel, pero por lo que se oía de la habitación contigua, deberían empezar a pensárselo. Fuera como fuese, Stiles sí que llevaba un par y es que su política era sin duda la de “mejor prevenir que curar” y hasta ahora le había ido de cine.

Stiles calculó un noventa y siete como nueve de probabilidades de que aquellos fuesen pocos condones, y, como siempre, no se equivocaba.

Derek tardó muy poco en empezar a hablar en italiano y Stiles se preguntó si alguna vez había hablado en otro idioma en la cama y en cuantos más podría hacerlo, pero lo cierto es que lo único que le importaba era que lo siguiese haciendo porque ese acento a medio camino entre italiano y americano hacía que ambos idiomas sonases extraños en su boca de normal pero en la cama era jodidamente sexy.

Derek cogió sus pollas juntas en la mano mientras seguía besando el cuello de Stiles quien abrió la boca con la intención de refutar algo, por supuesto no lo hizo y volvió a cerrarla por lo menos durante un par de segundos, claro que sus gemidos no tenían la intención de argumentar contra nada.

Cuándo y cómo las tablas tornaron y Stiles acabó encima y dentro de Derek no estaba demasiado claro, tal vez fuese justo después de que él le pidiese “per favore” que lo hiciese, pero el cómo no le importaba a ninguno.

Derek pedía “más rápido” y “más profundo” y Stiles se había dado cuenta de que el italiano era su nuevo fetiche junto con aquel tatuaje en forma de espiral de triple hélice que Derek llevaba en la espalda y que momentos antes había repasado con su lengua antes de bajar a su culo.

A la mañana siguiente la palabra “più” todavía sonaba como un susurro en la cabeza de Stiles, casi igual de excitante como sonaron los susurros en su oído la noche anterior, el brazo de Derek le rodeaba el cuello y él rodeaba el torso de Derek, prácticamente montado sobre él, prácticamente como la noche anterior.


	3. A game called Life.

Había sido su cumpleaños hacía más de dos semanas, Lydia le había regalado una chaqueta nueva que había estado a punto de arruinar por culpa de aquella mujer, sin embargo el viaje a Las Vegas que le habían prometido todavía no había llegado, y no llegaría hasta que aquella española confesase de una puta vez. Hay gente con la cabeza dura y después están los españoles.

La habitación estaba iluminada por un fluorescente que hacía que sus ojos llorasen, además el color pálido que proyectaba sobre la habitación era deprimente, claro que la escena tampoco era de cuento de hadas.

En una silla de madera había una mujer, atada con unos alambres y con la ceja sangrando, un pequeño corte en la mejilla y varias magulladuras.

Enfrente de ella estaba Stiles, con las manos cruzadas tras él (muy poco propio en él) y la vista fija en el suelo, contra la pared todo de negro y silbando estaba Derek.

-Mi amigo tiene muy mala leche ¿sabes?- habló Stiles clavando la mirada en sus ojos por un segundo- No deberías querer que nuestras posiciones cambien.

La mujer bajó la cabeza, apartándole la vista y cogió aire esperando el siguiente golpe, el cual no llego.

-Mira, si nos dices ahora donde se va a alojar ni siquiera te mataré.

Derek tuvo que aguantarse la risa, era imposible que no matasen a esa pobre mujer, sencillamente, sabía demasiado, Lydia jamás lo permitiría.

Stiles jugó con el cuchillo de su mano, dándole vueltas como si se tratas de una navaja, uno de los tics que había adquirido en algún momento durante su “carrera”.

Seis minutos y veintidós segundos después ya sabían todo lo que tenían que saber, pero a diferencia de lo que ellos habían pensado Lydia se quedó con la mujer, no dijeron nada sobre ello, Lydia era la jefa y lo era por algo.

 ----------

Poco después de la hora de apertura del casino allí estaban ellos.

Habían llegado a la ciudad esa misma tarde en un precioso vuelo privado a manos de uno de los contactos completamente misteriosos de Lydia.  
Las Vegas, aquí estamos.

Llevaban trajes rápidos de quitar, Lydia solo lucia un par de pendientes bastante discretos, sería el tipo de ropa que llevan los que no pueden apostar más de mil dólares, sin embargo el nivel de las apuestas no tenían nada que ver con su  vestuario. La cuestión era práctica.

Kali, nombre de la mujer que controlaba el mayor negocio de tráfico de armas de la ciudad, se alojaba en aquel casino, planta siete, suite completa y totalmente privada, planta cerrada, por lo tanto solo el personal que ella llamase podía entrar.

Por eso en ese mismo instante Derek había acorralado a un cupiere en el ascensor del personal, todos los años en una banda callejera más las clases de lucha libre que había dado de joven le estaban sirviendo de mucho últimamente, además, su paso por la mafia italiana también parecía dar sus frutos.

Cuando llegó a la tercera planta solo quedaba una persona en el ascensor, eso era posible gracias a que Stiles había descubierto que sobre el ascensor podían ir montadas dos personas sin que pasase nada, allí arriba estaban ahora Stiles y el empleado que iba a llevar fichas de juego a la suite de Kali.

Stiles bajó de allí arriba cuando el ascensor se quedó vacío, y se sorprendió un poco cuando el número veintidós brillo marcado de nuevo. Las puertas se abrieron, él tenía una escusa preparada que no necesitó usar, Derek y sus gafas de sol le estaban esperando al otro lado, le agarró de la corbata y Stiles no pudo más que adelantarse hasta él si no quería que el cuello se le rompiese, Derek le besó y después pulsó el botón de la planta baja, se dio la vuelta y no dijo nada.

Cuando llegó a la planta marcada Lydia entró al ascensor, vestida de servicio de habitaciones y con una sonrisa de sabelotodo tan grande en su cara como jamás había tenido.

-Derek ya está en la puerta, entraremos en cuanto yo llegue, controla las cámaras.

-¿Qué?- casi gritó- ¡Creía que yo iba a participar!- se quejó en un susurro con la mímica de un grito.

-Siempre te ocupas de las cámaras.

-Pero antes solo éramos dos, que se ocup…

-Stiles- le cortó secamente-, sube ahí arriba y haz tu trabajo.

Stiles suspiró y volvió a abrir la escotilla del ascensor de un salto, antes había entrado por el conducto de ventilación, pero ahora Lydia estaba en el ascensor y podía pararlo para dejarle subir tranquilamente por allí. Por supuesto, Lydia no lo hizo, y por algún motivo el acabó pisándole algo la cara sin querer, _por supuesto_.

A los dos minutos Lydia y Derek estaban en la habitación y Kali los recibió con un par de pistolas apuntándoles a la cabeza y una copa de champan en la mano.

-Venimos por las armas- dijo Lydia sin rodeos, cuanto antes acabase eso mejor.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano y las pistolas se retiraron, pero los hombres no se apartaron una milésima.

Stiles tenía algo claro y eso era que las gafas de sol de Derek  eran como sacadas de una peli de “Misión imposible”, habría pensado que no funcionarían, si no las hubiese programado él.

Una imagen a color se proyectaba en su portátil, y las voces le llegaban perfectamente, la suya también la llegaba a él por un pinganillo.

Cinco minutos dentro de la conversación y Stiles no necesitó avisarles de que algo iba mal, Lydia  ni siquiera se movió del sitio para dejar K.O a los dos guardaespaldas y Derek tenía a Kali contra los pies de la cama, con el brazo en su cuello y la promesa de rompérselo como moviese un centímetro la mano. Stiles se encargó de cortar la conexión entre todos los guardaespaldas de la banda para que nadie pudiese dar aviso de nada por lo menos en cinco minutos.

-¿Con quién estás compinchada, Kali?- preguntó Lydia distraídamente, como si preguntase el tiempo.

Ella no dijo nada y Derek apretó un poco más la presión sobre el cuello. Stiles no veía lo que estaba pasando porque las gafas apuntaban al techo, le hubiese gritado a Derek que se las bajase, pero estaba demasiado ocupado bloqueando la puerta del ascensor al tercer guardaespaldas, cuando volvió a mirar esa parte de la pantalla la cámara ya estaba otra vez en su sitio y casi podía sentir a Derek sonriéndole tras las gafas negras.

Lydia dio una vuelta por la habitación y en cuanto localizó el móvil de Kali pudo ver en su expresión la angustia hecha persona, hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano y Derek le rompió el cuello, susurrando un “ _Troia_ ”,Stiles sintió que necesitaba esas manos en sus pantalones otra vez y pronto.

Salieron de allí como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero en cuanto se montaron en el coche robado corrieron como si les fuera la vida en ello, como todo el mundo corre en Las Vegas.

Llegaron a una casa a las afueras y decidieron que era lo mejor que podían encontrar, estaba vacía y parecía que lo iba a estar un buen tiempo. Tenían que saber si habían conseguido algo más que cabrear a una banda de traficantes.

No les costó demasiado desbloquear el móvil. En realidad, Lydia lo hizo mientras veía la tele.

-¡Será hija de puta!- gritó, y los dos chicos dieron un salto en el sofá, eso era algo que no se esperaban.

Estaba compinchada con la policía. Lo debía de haber estado durante un tiempo, su banda no debía de saberlo, los iba a vender a todos, ellos incluidos, seguramente la habitación estaba llena de cámaras, con suerte Stiles las habría cortado también al meterse en la red, pero nunca se puede confiar en la suerte del ladrón.

Lydia se fue a la cama, algo desesperada, dormiría hasta las seis y se largarían de allí, estaba hasta las narices, últimamente nada salía como ella quería que saliese.

Derek y Stiles se quedaron en el sofá, viendo una peli que llevaban sin seguir desde hacía una media hora, al levantarse Lydia el hueco del medio quedó vació y Stiles pensó que tal vez podía echarse sin que Derek se molestase mucho y después pensó que si le molestaba que se fuese a su cama, así que se echó e intentó no rozarle.

A los diez minutos habían cogido el ritmo de la película de nuevo, tampoco era nada del otro mundo, comedias románticas, son todas iguales.

Sin embargo era absurdamente absorbente, incluso arrancaba alguna carcajada natural de vez en cuando, aunque solo fuera a Stiles. Fue cuando quiso levantarse al baño cuando se dio cuenta de que Derek estaba jugando con su pelo, ninguno debía de haberse dado cuenta hasta ese momento, es una de esas cosas que haces cuando te aburres, pero ahora que Stiles era consciente no podía dejar de pensar en ello y en cómo no se había dado cuenta antes y, dios, era agradable.

La  película estaba a diez minutos de acabar y Stiles no se había atrevido a moverse aún, y posiblemente eso le pasaría factura en la vejiga de mayor, pero ahora no le importaba demasiado. Derek no había dicho nada durante toda la película y tampoco había dejado de jugar con su pelo, poniéndolo todo de punta para después volverlo a bajar, enredándose los dedos y desenredándolos, tan despreocupadamente que casi parecía un movimiento natural.

-¿Cuántas veces nos hemos acostado?- preguntó Stiles.

Derek ni siquiera quitó la vista de la pantalla por un segundo, como si no se creyese la pregunta, pero cuando Stiles se movió Derek giró bruscamente la cabeza y retiró la mano como si le quemase el contacto con él.

-No las he contado.

-Han sido muchas.

Derek no dijo nada más, pero tampoco tuvo el valor de volver a mirar a la pantalla.

-¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?- preguntó extrañado, no era el tipo de momento en el que solían hacerlo, solía haber emoción, adrenalina y esas cosas. Excepto aquellas dos veces en las que simplemente se aburrían esperando a Lydia.

-No. No Derek, no quiero hacerlo a todas horas- dijo Stiles con tono ofendido.

-¿Pasa algo?- vale, aquello estaba siendo algo confuso. Derek estaba seguro de que él no había hecho nada.

Y ese era precisamente el problema para Stiles, aunque aún no lo sabía. Stiles solo sentía que aquello rozaba lo ridículo, se había acostado con Derek durante semanas, se habían besado más veces de las que podía contar, Lydia sabía lo que pasaba, cualquiera que estuviese en una habitación con ellos más de diez minutos sabía lo que pasaba. Pero solo era sexo, solo era un entretenimiento.

Y ahora Derek jugaba con su pelo mientras veían una comedia romántica echados en el sofá de casa (aunque no fuese _su_ casa) y Stiles estaba sintiendo algo que no le gustaba, no le gustaba porque sabía que era al único que le pasaba y era culpa de Derek. Iba a decírselo e iba a sentarse recto en el sofá, no, mejor en un sillón. Y no iba a volver a hablar con él. Puede que siguiesen acostándose, pero nada de besos libres, nada de besos mejor y

Y Derek estaba encima de él, estaba literalmente encima de él, había pasado por delante de sus narices y se había subido encima y no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Qué te pasa, Stiles?

-¿A mí? Nada.

-¿ _Beh_?

Derek intentó besarle y él se apartó, Derek volvió a su posición original.

-¿Puedes sentarte en el sofá como una persona normal? No me gustaría que te cayeses encima de mí.

Derek no lo hizo, pero tampoco intentó volverle a besar, se quedó serio y se preguntó si valía la pena insistir más o si era uno de esos repentinos cambios de humor de Stiles.

-¿He hecho algo para enfadarte?- y se quedó de piedra en cuanto dijo esas palabras, porque a él no le preocupaba que Stiles se enfadase ¿verdad?

-Buenas noches.

Fue toda la contestación, se levantó y se perdió en su cuarto, dejándole solo viendo el final de la peli (De la cual no sabía ni el titulo) porque no sabía que otra cosa que hacer. Y puede que se sintiese algo mal y que le doliese el estomago porque Stiles se había enfadado por algo que había hecho y _no sabía lo que era_. Tal vez, tenía la sensación de querer remediarlo. Pero él no era así y Stiles tampoco, al día siguiente todo estaría bien. Y si no, ¿qué importaba?

- _Merda_

 ----------

Una hora después el sonido de un par de disparos hizo que ambos se levantaran de sus respectivas camas y saliesen al salón arma en mano. Por supuesto, ya no había nada a lo que disparar.

-¿Qué coño ha pasado, Lydia?- preguntó Stiles con la boca pastosa y legañas en los ojos.

-Nada- respondió Lydia que ya estaba perfectamente vestida e incluso maquillada.

-¿Nada?- volvió a inquirir Stiles, con un pequeño bostezo y rascándose el culo con la pistola.

-Una amiga alemana me mandaba recuerdos.

A pocos metros de la entrada la sangre manchaba de rojo la moqueta de los Mongoveri y posiblemente nadie la limpiase, por lo menos hasta que volviesen de vacaciones. La cara de la mujer muerta les era vagamente familiar.

-Me vuelvo a la cama- sentenció Stiles- bonitos abdominales- le dijo a Derek al pasar a su lado y le guiñó el ojo, todo en un gesto adormecido, casi subconsciente.

Lydia suspiró y Derek siguió a Stiles a su cuarto con el instinto de un predador siguiendo a su presa. Aunque quien era el cazador y quien el cazado era una pregunta bastante dudosa.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Derek echó el pestillo y se quedó quieto ante el impulso de (como de normal) saltar a por Stiles.

-¿No estás enfadado?

-¿Enfadado? ¿Has hecho algo?- respondió Stiles con el que podía ser el tono más irónico de la historia de los tonos irónicos.

-¿Qué coño te pasa, Stiles? Acabas de decirme que pase.

-No te he dicho que pasases, de hecho, jamás te he dicho que pasaras, entras solo.

Derek sintió unas ganas terribles de destrozar todo lo que había en esa habitación, incluido él mismo.

- _Che cazzo vuoi?-_ preguntó usando por primera vez en mucho tiempo un acento completa y absolutamente italiano, casi parecía un amante despechado.

 Las palabras sonaban marcianas en la boca de Derek, pronunciadas con tal sinceridad, sin ese tono de sequedad que hacía que su acento americano envolviese cada una de sus frases, que Stiles creyó por un segundo que aquel no era él.

Stiles se rió al darse cuenta de que tenía clarísima la respuesta la pregunta. “¿Qué es lo que quieres?”

-Quiero dormir- mintió-. Sal, por favor.

Derek ni siquiera protestó aunque estuvo a punto de gritarle un “ _Vaffanculo_ ”, salió de allí y se quedó contra la puerta un par de segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Lydia le miraba como si acabase de romperle al corazón a su hermano pequeño. Y  Derek podía jurar que se sentía así y ni siquiera sabía que había podido hacer para conseguirlo, porque jamás había pensado que tenía ni siquiera una ínfima parte del corazón de Stiles.

Y jamás la había querido. No había querido esa responsabilidad, porque todo lo que le quería acababa roto y aquello solo parecía una muestra más. No sabía cómo había pasado, ni como había llegado a ese punto, ni que hacer para que todo acabase.

Era tan “creído” pensar que Stiles sentía algo por él. Pero si se fijaba lo suficiente Stiles era justo el tipo de hombre que se enamora de la puta y nadie discutiría que su relación se había asemejado bastante a ello.  
Pero el problema podía ser justo el contrario, tal vez Stiles se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, de que habían dejado de follar y llevaba _haciéndole el amor_ desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y comprendía que quisiera que eso acabase.

Por suerte no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello porque Lydia había decidido que no iban a quedarse en aquella casa ni un minuto más.

La carretera estaba vacía, el coche rugía como un león a punto de morir, y el cielo estaría completamente oscuro de no ser por una luna llena que estaba amenazando con comerles a todos.

El aire era fresco y olía a menta, no a menta de perfume, no a esa que se compra en el supermercado (¿La seguían vendiendo? La madre de Derek la compraba cuando él era pequeño) era menta natural, y él no tenía ni idea de cómo la estaba oliendo pero el estomago le empezó a doler algo más.

Fue el primer y único viaje en el que Stiles no dijo una sola palabra, ni siquiera preguntó a donde iban, solo condujo, seguía las indicaciones de Lydia sin cuestionar una palabra, no miró hacia Derek ni un solo segundo y tampoco puso la radio, el silencio pesaba tanto que los hombros empezaban a dolerle de mantenerlo. Se asfixiaba.

Cuando entraron por la puerta de la casa abandonada, que Stiles había localizado después de llamar por teléfono a Scott, a Lydia le faltó tiempo para echarles de allí.

Tenía que llamar a la única persona que conocía dentro de la banda de traficantes de armas y tenía que conseguir una cita con su segundo al mando, necesitaba, si querían seguir vivos, además que esa cita fuese al día siguiente.

Iba a vender a Kali, iba a darles todos los contactos del móvil, incluidos los dos policías, acabaría con toda la reputación que le quedase y con suerte nadie en la banda le sería fiel, y con mucha más suerte ninguno de esos asesinos super-armados intentaría matarlos, por lo menos no con la excusa de vengar la muerte de Kali.

-Vais a ir a comprar la maldita cena, podéis ir de la mano o podéis ir apuntados con un arma. Pero os largáis de aquí. Los dos, Stiles- añadió antes de que él protestase.

Y como el  extremo del arma le pareció demasiado a Stiles acabó decidiéndose con simplemente caminar al lado de Derek hasta la tienda veinticuatro horas más cercana, que teniendo en cuenta la cantidad que había en ese estado había una probabilidad del sesenta y seis con treinta y dos de que la encontrasen antes de cinco minutos, lo que les obligaría a dar un rodeo de vuelta a casa para darle más tiempo a Lydia, y eso era una mierda.

Era una mierda porque Stiles se había comportado como un total idiota y se había dado cuenta, y ahora no sabía que decir para arreglarlo sin que pareciese una telenovela adolescente. Cómo narices había dejado que eso llegase tan lejos, era un asesino  y un hacker, medianamente sádico. ¿Cómo coño había podido perder el control sobre sí mismo?

Iba mirando el suelo y de vez en cuando intentaba mirar a Derek sin que él le viese, lo cual era bastante fácil porque Derek solo miraba al cielo, a la Luna.  
Una de esas veces en la que los ojos se le escaparon hacia él vio a un hombre armado saliendo de un callejón, tuvo que contenerse la risa.

-¿Qué quieres tío?- le dijo como si hablase con uno de sus colegas de futbolín, o como habría hablado con ellos si los hubiese tenido.

-Dame toda la pasta.

-¿Toda la pasta del mundo? Eso son muchos kilos de espaguetis, ¿no prefieres otra cosa?

-Mira gracioso, tengo un arma- la pistola le apuntó a la cabeza a Stiles.

-Sin ánimo de ofender, pero así no se sujeta una pistola- casi _se quejó_ Stiles.

Él estaba tan relajado que casi parecía que aquel ratero armado fuese un niño con una pistola de agua vacía. Sin embargo Derek estaba tenso, a punto de saltar a por él y maldiciendo que ese fuese el primer día que salía de casa sin arma.

-Chaval, no tienes agallas de dispararme a la cabeza. ¿Sabes lo que mancha? Es asqueroso.

Stiles dio un paso adelante y la pistola se presionó contra su frente, antes de que pudiese levantar la mano para quitarle el arma el joven la bajó.

Un ruido le ensordeció y se sorprendió cuando todo siguió exactamente igual y no hubo un fundido a negro, ni su vida pasando por delante de sus ojos. Y se dio cuenta de que el disparo no había sido para él y que Derek se abrazaba el estomago con la cara en una mueca entre felicidad y el más sordo dolor.

-¡Hijo de puta!- se buscó la pistola en el cinturón y pensó que no podía ser cierto que se le hubiese olvidado justo ese día, dos veces en toda su carrera.

No pensó en ello. El ratero todavía no había empezado a correr y Stiles no tuvo más que dar un paso para quitarle la pistola y vaciar el cargador en él, después la tiró al suelo y se giró a por Derek, todo en segundos.

Derek se había apoyado contra la pared e intentaba parar la hemorragia con las manos, Stiles también puso las suyas como si sirviese de algo.

-Vas a salir de esta- dijo con los ojos algo húmedos y la mayor sensación de impotencia de su vida subiéndole por todo el cuerpo.

-Stiles- empezó a decir Derek y se puso a toser, el sabor a hierro le subía desde el esternón y habría escupido la sangre, pero no podía hacerle eso a Stiles así que volvió a tragársela, poco importaban las consecuencias.

-Tienes un ochenta por ciento de probabilidades de sobrevivir- mintió- y sabes que nunca me equivoco con las probabilidades.

-Nunca te equivocas con nada.

-Sí, sí lo hago- sus manos estaban pegajosas y el olor a sangre le estaba subiendo por la nariz y quedándose atrapado en su fosa nasal, sentía que se mareaba pero no se perdonaría desmayarse.

-¿Puedes perdonarme?- preguntó- Por si no sobrevivo- aclaró aunque quería decir “ahora que voy a morir”.

A Stiles se le acababa de encender una bombilla.

-Llamaré a un hospital, te sacaran de esta.

-No. Si lo haces tú y Lydia estáis perdidos.

-¡Da igual!

Stiles chillo tanto que Derek tuvo que cerrar los ojos, como si ese sonido fuese a perforarle la cabeza.

-Stiles- le llamó, y Stiles presionó un poco más la herida- ¿Me perdonas?

-Eres un idiota- la voz de él estaba rota.

Y hubiese usado una mano para secarse los ojos si no hubiese estado ocupado usando todas sus fuerzas en mantener vivo a Derek, aunque no pudiese hacer nada más, aunque estuviese empezando a notar todo borroso y las lágrimas solo le permitiesen ver la mitad que de normal.

-Tengo algo para ti- dijo Derek, esta vez sin poder evitar que un hilo de sangre le cayese por la boca, cuando fue a limpiarse Stiles ya lo había hecho.

-Eres un idiota- volvió a repetir en un susurro, sin saber muy bien a quien se lo dirigía.

Derek sacó un anillo de su chaqueta y Stiles se permitió dejar de presionar para que se lo pusiera.

-Sigue siendo de lo más barato de la tienda- sonrió Derek.

Y él no pudo más, y le dio igual lo que Derek quisiera y le dio igual que Lydia le matase por ello, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no se perdonaría hacer otra cosa.

Cogió con ambas manos la cara de Derek y le dio un beso corto y fino, pero con todo el significado que le podía dar.

-Te quiero, Derek- dijo con una sonrisa que lució por saber que no era el momento para ella-. así que no mueras- añadió.

Marcó el número y dio el nombre de la calle y la altura aproximada, Derek se resbaló hasta el suelo y él se sentó a su lado, presionando la herida y rogándole para que no muriese.

Aquel anillo alemán se manchó de tanta sangre que seguramente jamás volvería a ser el mismo, en realidad, desde el día del robo ninguno había vuelto a ser el mismo, y después de aquella noche Stiles jamás se recuperaría, pasara lo que pasase iba a perder.

-Stiles, yo…

Los ojos de Derek se cerraron con sus labios sobre los de Stiles y las lagrimas de él manchando le la cara ya sucia de sangre, las sirenas de la ambulancia se oían a lo lejos y sus luces parpadeaban al comienzo de la calle, Stiles ya no tenía más fuerzas para presionar y Derek ya no tenía más fuerzas.


End file.
